


Dark nights

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Emile is so not okay, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Sad, Violence, poor babies comforting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emile has nightmares, luckily Harley is there to help him...</p>
<p>“How bad, that you are trapped in here like little rats, searching for the exit in a never ending labyrinth.” Wolfe said, his voice was cold and seemed to echo through the whole floor. He was covered in blood. It seemed to be everywhere, dripping from the Power, leaving a trail, with his clothes torn and with a wild look on his face he seemed to come directly out of a horrible nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark nights

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I completly forgot about this fic and that I finished it early last month, well...
> 
> As always, come and talk to me.  
> Tumblr: Kingssmankaiju
> 
> P.S. This fic contains some Elements from the Comics, that didn´t happened in the TV Show...

_Wolfe was making his way towards Triphammer, who was dressed in his full battle armour and was ready to fight Wolfe no matter if it would cost his life, he was trying to shield Emile´s crying kids with his entire body, to protect them as much as he could. “How bad, that you are trapped in here like little rats, searching for the exit in a never ending labyrinth.” Wolfe said, his voice was cold and seemed to echo through the whole floor. He was covered in blood. It seemed to be everywhere, dripping from the Power, leaving a trail, with his clothes torn and with a wild look on his face he seemed to come directly out of a horrible nightmare._

_Step by step he moved forward, like a predator on search for his next victim and in a way, he was._

_“You know, you cannot save them, Robot – Freak.” Wolfe smiled at the kids, a horrible smile with all the blood on his face, who tried to hide even further away from the Power. “No, I can´t.” Harley stared at the man in front of him. “But I can buy them some time.” He swung his prosthetic hammer in front of Wolfes face, the Power didn´t even flinch.” Run! Get out of here!” Harley commanded the kids who looked at each other in fear and then ran away, down the long grey hallway of the Shaft._

_“Again, you can´t protect them.”Wolfe said, shaking his head. “Tell me, are they really worth it? Are you willing to risk your life in order to save another man´s kids?” Wolfe asked. “They´re worth more than I could ever try to be.” Triphammer spat out and tried to punch the Power with his prosthesis. They started to fight, Harley managed to land a few hits and soon won the upper hand in their fight, but only until Wolfe grabbed Harley´s arm and turned him around, the non Powers was now facing the Wall. With pure force he was ripping Triphammer´s artificial limb out of his arm. Blood quickly shot out of it, mixing with the one on the ground, like a dark red river. Why was there so much blood?_

_Harley fell to the ground, screaming in pain while almost blacking out. Then his own arm was used as a weapon against him. Wolfe punched Harley´s head three or four times, the loud ´pang´ sent shivers up Emile´s spine, until he suddenly stopped to purr into Harley´s ear; “I won´t kill you now, because you´ve made an enormous mistake, which I am going to show you now...” Wolfe got up and pointed down the Hallway. “You see, the problem is that in your rush, you didn´t thought about where you send this precious children. It´s a dead end, you genius, and now thank you for serving me a delicious dinner.” He walked down the hallway which seemed to be much smaller than before._

_“Let´s see if they are afraid of the big, bad Wolfe.” He said with a devilish smile and looked right into the security camera. “Shall we, Emile?”He screamed._

Emile felt himself slowly being woken up by Harley, who was shaking him very carefully. “You were screaming in your sleep.” His lover whispered with his voice still broken from sleeping. “Sorry.” Emile muttered and ran his hand over his face, completely exhausted. He got up and left the room quickly leaving Harley behind, still puzzled about his boyfriends odd behaviour.

Emile made his way down the hall, to the kid´s bedrooms. He needed to check on them. Make sure they were alive.

Quickly he checked on them. Both his kids were still sleeping peacefully, stuffed toys in their small hands. It wasn´t that he thought Wolfe would jump out from under their beds but still he wanted to make sure they were completely safe. After that, he kissed their heads, whispering how much he loved them.

Harley was watching him in the doorframe, a soft smile on his lips. “Their fine.” He whispered. “I know, I just-...” Emile started but stopped himself. He was shaking like a leave. The brunette went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. The clock read 3 am. “Emile, what is it?” Harley asked. He found himself unable to tell his lover what happened. The words just couldn´t leave his mouth and at the same time needed to be spoken. “Nothing. Just a bad dream.” He said tense. “It´s nothing to worry. Really.” Harley clearly wasn´t believing him. The brunette felt his fear being replaced by anger. _Why couldn´t his lover stop asking?!_ “You know you can always tell me. It´s better to talk about bad dreams rather than-..” Then Emile had enough.

“Okay, should I tell you about how I dreamed Wolfe killed my kids? While I had to watch everything? And you tried to help but he attacked you? Is that what you want? Tell me!” Emile couldn´t stop his rage. He knew it wasn´t Harleys fault, but at the moment he needed to lose all the tension in himself. “I dream about this every fucking night. Do you know how this feels like?” In his rage, he didn´t registered Harley’s eyes becoming sad.

“Do you know how it feels to see your kids die every night?”

Emile regretted the words the moment he said them. Suddenly Harley´s face dropped completely. He looked sad and whispered quietly: “I´m not gonna fail you or your kids. Not again...” Now Emile realised just how big his mistake was. He stood there in his kitchen in shook of the horrible things he just said to his lover. “I´m sorry. I didn´t wanted to-...”

“No, no. It´s fine. I shouldn´t have pushed you so hard to tell me what you dreamed.” Harley interrupted him, Emile couldn´t believe how fast his lover forgave him. He felt so sick and miserable.

“I´m just so stressed in the moment.” His voice became not ore then a whisper. “I feel like this giant weight is crushing me and I can´t breathe anymore.” Emile said tired, closing his eyes. Harley stroked his cheek with his good hand. “Hey, it´s fine.” He even managed to smile at his lover. “Let´s get you back to bed.”

They shared a quick kiss and made their way towards the bedroom.

The bed sheets ´had grown cold by now and sent shivers up Harley´s spine. He cuddled closer to Emile, hugging the bigger one from behind while stroking a hand through his hair.

“It´s okay, Emile. Relax.” He could feel how his lover finally started to relax, melting into the touch. “I´m here. I´ll protect you.” He whispered into the silence, waiting until his lover finally got back to sleep.  
Just when he thought the brunette had drifted off to sleep, he heard him whispering.

“I´m so sorry.” Harley shushed him. “It´s okay. Get some sleep and we can talk when it´s morning.”


End file.
